The present disclosure generally relates to low surface energy coatings, and more particularly, to oxycarbofluoride coatings for cooking products so as to enable easy clean up as well as prevent staining.
In certain food related applications, such as the interior walls of ovens, cooking top surfaces, pans, doors, enameled and wire grates, and the like, it is advantageous to have a coating that affords easy cleaning. The advantages of easy-to-clean coatings are that dirt and/or soil can be readily removed and therefore aggressive cleaning agents are not needed on these types of surfaces. The coating should not alter other surface properties such as surface appearance or roughness. The undoubtedly huge potential of easy-to-clean coatings, however, is not at all matched by the market penetration of such systems.
Various coating formulations, based on silicones or alkylpolysiloxanes in addition to glazes have been developed. However, many of the prior art coatings result in surface pitting and degradation during service, which diminishes cleanability. Surface degradation might also lead to opening of closed cell pores within the coating, thus leading to micro-scale holes, which are often hard to clean by conventional cleaning techniques. Moreover, some of the existing easy-to-clean formulations contain noxious and ecologically harmful solvents such as petroleum or even halogenated hydrocarbons, which are not acceptable in many applications. A further disadvantage of many commercial products is that the resulting coatings have a low abrasion resistance, and/or low thermal stability, and as such, do not provide long-term stability.
Accordingly, there is a desire for improved coatings that provide enhanced cleanability and stain resistance for surfaces used in food related applications.